


Loving Possession

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto loves it when Jack gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

"I love it when you get all possessive." Ianto murmured as Jack dragged him out of the club. They had decided on a night out while the rift was behaving itself, and they had chosen a gay club in the middle of Cardiff, hoping for a chance to be just a normal couple for the night, but still pretty central if the rift kicked off.

Jack said nothing as he continued to pull Ianto away from the club, stopping in an alleyway and pushing him up against a wall and moulding himself to his body. Their lips had touched briefly, barely for a second, before Jack's tongue was plundering his mouth, steeling the air right from his lungs. After a thorough snogging that left them both breathless Jack pulled back a bit, growling out "Mine" just loud enough for Ianto to hear.

Ianto loved it when Jack was possessive of him, it showed that he cared, regardless of all the flirting he did and the times he chatted up other people. At the end of the day it was Ianto's arms he fell asleep in, and not anyone else's. Being owned by Jack was something that thrilled Ianto, he owned Jack just as much, but he loved when the other man would fly into jealousy and become possessive.

Because of Jack's nature, it was something that was a major part of him and not something that Ianto would want to change, they had set some ground rules when they had started a proper relationship. Jack could flirt with whoever he wanted, as long as Ianto could do the same. This was agreed on almost immediately; Jack had no problem with Ianto flirting with other people as they both knew it was harmless and would never do more without the others permission. What he didn't like was when people flirted back; he was the only one who could flirt with Ianto.

They had been dancing when another man appeared behind Ianto, pressing himself against his back. Jack had just flipped, he gave the man his harshest glare before pulling Ianto out of the club. They eventually made it back to the hub where Jack claimed Ianto as his once more, trying to remove all traces of the interloper having even been around them. Ianto allowed a small smirk to cross his face when Jack fell asleep, he should do things like that more often, it had only taken one drink in payment to get the man to press himself against him when he was dancing with Jack.


End file.
